shaktimaanfandomcom-20200214-history
Message From The Admin
Dear Shaktimaan Fans, If you are in this Wiki, then you probably grew up watching the TV series Shaktimaan in DD National or another channel. Just as many superheros have dedicated fan wikis in Fandom, it is important for Shaktimaan to have one as well. My goal when I became the admin of this Wiki was to expand it to the level of other Wikis such as the ones dedicated for Star Trek, Avengers and the like. Since joining, I have contributed many pages here and will continue to do so in the future. However, to reach the levels of foreign superhero fandom, there is a lot of work that needs to be done and it won't be possible for me to do it alone. I understand that developing a fan Wiki is not a productive task as it does not give us any revenue. However, I still believe that it is important for Shaktimaan to have a dedicated fan Wiki just like any other foreign superhero out there. This will be a work based purely out of interest and you may consider this as a new hobby. As a Shaktimaan fan, if you are interested in dedicating your time to this Wiki then I have an action plan for you: Create/Expand Episode Pages There is a YouTube Channel called Ultra Kids Zone that has uploaded over 200 episodes of Shaktimaan so far. This is the channel I follow in order to create episode pages for Shaktimaan. I suggest you follow this channel as well as the episodes follow the proper order instead of its sister channel Ultra Bollywood. If everybody follows the same channel, it will create consistent content in the Wiki. If there is an existing episode page, then you can watch the episode and see whether there is anything missed in the story written there and make necessary modifications. If there is no page for a particular page, you can create that episode page and write the story there. Try to put as much details as possible because this will become useful later in character development. The page that lists all the Shaktimaan episodes can be found here. There is a button at the bottom of that page which can be used to create an episode page. Create/Expand Character Pages Based on the information given in the episode pages, new character pages can be created. Also existing character pages can be expanded. The events in the character's page can be linked to the particular episode where that particular incident takes place. This will ensure a complete and uninterrupted navigation of this Wiki. Similar to the list of episodes, there is also a page that lists all the characters found in each episodes which can be found here. This also has a button at the bottom which can be used to create a new character page. Create/Expand Other Pages In addition to episodes and characters, there are several other aspects of Shaktimaan. For instance, there are alien planets about which you can write. You can also write about the various alien races who visited Earth during the story line. There are few mystical as well as scientific objects such as Shakti Punj and Shakti Kheenchak Yantra about which articles can be created. Some concepts such as Kundalini, Atma Shakti etc are also mentioned in various episodes. Pages must be created for each and every such concept and expanded and linked to the episodes from where they taken. I hope that I have made it clear what this Wiki is all about. Thanks for your time. ~ Admin